I am Nobody
by Drayomi
Summary: Blue appears in a strange city and she can't talk and all she remembers is her name. Well when she meets a key weilder named Roxas things start getting strange and her story starts to unfold.
1. Awoken

1

_"Rain. It rained in that city a lot."_

Blue woke up to rain hitting her face. She was still drowsy as she sat up but as she looked she noticed she was in an alleyway. She immediately jumped up and pushed her back against the wall.

"…"

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She kneeled down on the ground and held her head. She was confused. She had so many questions. She was cold and it was raining. All she knew was that her name was Blue. She got up and looked down. All she was wearing was a long, ripped; black T-shirt and a grey mini-skirt. She began to run down the alleyway confused.

Every time she came to the end of an alleyway she was in another alleyway. She began to get frustrated. She kept going back and forth through alleyways until she just stopped from fatigue. She sat down.

"…"

She heard a muffled voice, which caused her to get up.

"…"

"…"

She heard the voices this time. She then waited to hear the voiced again. When she heard it again she started running towards it. She began to closer and closer. She figured she had one more alleyway. Suddenly she tripped and landed in a puddle. She had also cut her leg when she fell so she was bleeding. She looked down at the puddle and it was red. That caused her to stand up and start running.

She slowed down eventually and started walking. Even though her leg hurt she continued to walk.

"…"

She excited by the sound of the voice and was a about to run, but suddenly the wall beside her shattered. She was thrown against the other wall of the alleyway. She opened her eyes to see what that was.

Through the hole in the wall she saw someone in a black cloak holding two things that looked like giant keys. His back was to her. She then looked up at what he was looking at. Floating in the sky were three people in red cloaks. The one in the middle was holding a staff and he was pointing it at the person in the black cloak.

"Why don't you stop running from my attacks and fight me?!" The person in the red cloak yelled.

"…" The person in the black cloak just stood there, bracing himself with the two giant keys in his hands.

"Well then I will just have to fight you with no challenge. You will not dodge this one!"

"…!" Blue gasped.

The person in the black cloak looked back. She saw his eyes so she knew he had seen her.

"What are you looking at?!" As the red cloaked person said that he shot a yellow beam from his staff.

The back cloak jumped and then started spinning with the keys. Using this attack he knocked the attack at a different wall causing it to shatter.

"Now you're getting into the battle! What caused you to change your mind?" The red-cloaked person said.

"…Her?! That's what caused you to fight?! A random girl you don't know?!"

The black-cloak person with the keys suddenly jumped and slashed the red-cloaked person with his keys, but he didn't manage to deliver the blow because the red-cloak used a barrier. The black-cloak jumped backwards and landed in front of Blue.

"What are doing here?" the black-cloak said.

He suddenly jumped up as the man shot a bunch of fireballs at him and spun like before knocking them away. When he landed in front of blue again, he stood waiting for her answer. When the answer didn't come he asked another question.

"Well, then…why don't you run?"

"I will have to bring out the big boys then!" Said the red-cloak.

He then raised his staff and suddenly three green orbs appeared. The orbs fell and shattered when they hit the ground. Out of them three giant black rats with jagged armour and metal claws came running at the black-cloak. He quickly lunged at them and sliced one with his keys causing them to turn into puffs of smoke. He then jumped and stabbed another one, which also turned into a puff of smoke. Before he was able to attack the other one it lunged at him and sliced his hood revealing the head of the black-cloak. He quickly sliced the last one turning it into smoke. When he landed in front of blue again she noticed that he had spiky brownish-blonde hair and she recognized him a little. He turned to her and said:

"Well if you're not going answer my questions I suspect you're nervous because you don't know who I am. Well, my name is Roxas."


	2. Roxas

2

"_Roxas. He was always so nice to me._"

"My name is Roxas."

"Roxas."

Blue quickly grabbed her face, dumbfounded because words had come out of her mouth. She was afraid at first but then she kind of liked it.

"Enough with the idle chit-chat! Now fight me so I can prove you shouldn't go up against Organization East!"

"I will never listen to Organization East!"

"Organization East?"

Blue was dumbfounded that she kept being able to talk.

"Everything Roxas says I can say, maybe it is something about him?" Blue thought.

Red-cloak raised his staff above his head and suddenly big boulders appeared in front of him and they were floating like him. He then pointed his staff at Roxas and the boulders began to fly at him. Blue covered her head, afraid that they were going to hit her.

"_Gravi!_" whispered Roxas.

Suddenly the boulders got covered in black-purplish matter and stopped in mid-air. They then were quickly pulled to the ground. The red-cloak didn't even flinch, he just started laughing. He then made giant icicles appear which he shot a Roxas. Roxas threw one of his keys at an icicle and it shattered. Roxas then held out his hand and made the key appear in his hand, but by that time the other icicles had come to close and were about to hit him.

"_Gravi!_" Blue screamed with her eyes closed.

All blue heard as she huddled in fear was the shattering of ice and then just the poring of rain. Blue looked up. Staring at her dumbfounded was Roxas.

"You…can use magic? But…you were cowering in fear and you know magic?"

Blue didn't know what to say because she couldn't say anything but what he says.

"I have had enough! Zart Flashes kill her!"

More black, giant, armoured rats appeared but they weren't heading for Roxas, they were heading for blue.

Roxas began attacking them but there were about a dozen and he could only fight so many at a time.

"Use your magic!" He yelled to Blue as the rats came towards her.

Blue just huddled, holder her head as the rats came towards her.

"Use the spell!" He yelled as he killed another rat

She couldn't because she was so scared, but the rats were coming and they were coming fast.

"Use it now!" he screamed as he saw her huddling there.

Blue finally stood up. She turned towards the rats. Suddenly she felt pain as a rat slashed her in the arm. She looked at the rat and then it slashed her face causing her to fall to the ground. She was so scared and all she could feel was pain. She looked up and saw that the rat was going for another attack. It jumped in the air and lunged at her.

"_Gravi!_" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The rat was pulled to the ground. When he hit it he turned into a cloud of smoke. She looked at Roxas and noticed that all the rats were gone.

"You did it!"

He ran up to her to help her up.

"Blue…" Blue said as he pulled her up.

"What?"

"Blue." She said more proudly.

"Blue? Is that your name?"

She nodded. He smiled and then looked at her face and arm. He noticed the injuries.

"Let me fix you up. _Cura._"

Her skin began to glow and then stopped. She looked at her arm and noticed the injury was gone. She then touched her face and noticed there was no cut there either. Blue looked up.

"Look out Roxas!" Blue yelled as she saw a yellow beam heading for Roxas.

Without thinking, Roxas jumped out of the way causing the beam to directly hit Blue knocking her down on the ground.

"Blue!" Roxas yelled.

He ran towards her and kneeled down beside her. A barrier formed around him and blue as another yellow beam came flying towards Roxas. It hit the barrier and the barrier disappeared. Roxas then stood up and started running towards the red-cloak.

"How dare you!" he yelled as he lunged at the red-cloak.

Roxas threw his keys at the two red-cloaks, beside the red-cloak causing them to disappear. He then dived down to the ground, dodging the fire attack of red-cloak. Roxas then made the keys appear in his hands and then he jumped at red-cloak. Roxas suddenly stopped moving as his body froze as if in time, in mid-air.

"I guess you are strong, Roxas. Well, It is time to stop this game. I will see you later Roxas and when I see you we can fight properly without distractions like that girl over there. Bye Roxas." Said the red-cloaked man.

He then suddenly vanished and Roxas fell to the ground, causing him to let go of his keys. He got up and then, frustrated ran over to Blue.

"_Curaga._"

Blue began to grow really brightly and then stopped. Roxas knelt down beside her. He turned her over and nudged her awake. She opened her eyes and looked at Roxas. She suddenly got up and looked where the red-cloaked man was and noticed he was gone.

"It seems that you are alright, Blue."

She blushed at the sound of someone saying her name. Roxas then helped her on her feet.

"Come on Blue. Lets get you some dry, warm clothes and some food."

They began to walk down alleyways and Blue noticed that if Roxas weren't there to guide her, she would already be lost because he kept going down totally different alleyways and in totally different directions. They walked until they got to a dead-end of an alleyway where there was a door. Roxas opened the door and gestured her inside.


	3. Ambush

3

"_Roxas' cooking was always fantastic!_"

When they walked through the doorway of which Roxas gestured Blue, she immediately noticed the giant picture of someone holding a giant key like Roxas'. She also noticed he looked very similar to Roxas.

She turned to where Roxas was going. He was continuing down the hallway, that Blue noticed started at the door. She began to follow him.

The hallway went on for a while until we got to a door. Roxas of course opened it and gestured Blue inside it.

The room was actually really big. It had a couple of grey couches and a few side tables. There was also a big table, which had plates and clothes on it. The clothing was a couple of T-shirts and some jeans. There was also a black cloak, which was identical to the one Roxas was wearing.

Roxas continued to walk towards one of the three doors in the room. Blue followed but still looked around the room as I walked.

Through this doorway was a small hallway to another room.

In this room was a small bed with comfortable, regular sized blankets and sheets. It also had a big fluffy pillow with a little monkey stuffed animal. Beside the bed was a small table with a giant, magically lit candle on it that filled the room and that Blue had noticed was the type of candle that was in all the other rooms and hallways.

Blue noticed the room was not as big as the other room but it was still comfortable.

"This is the room you'll be sleeping in, Blue. It is pretty warm and the bed is comfortable. My room is through the other door and the last door is a storage room. Make yourself at home and I will get you some dry clothes."

Roxas left the room, leaving Blue alone to further investigate the room.

There were a couple of drawers behind the bed that could hold clothes, Blue found. She also tried out the bed and found out it was comfortable. When Roxas came in with the clothes he noticed her in the bed. She quickly scampered out of the bed and grabbed the clothes from him.

"I will leave so you can get changed."

Blue nodded as he left and quickly tried on the clothes.

The clothes he had given her were a T-shirt, some jeans and a cloak like his. She just put on the T-shirt and jeans but noticed it was cold so she put on the cloak also. Blue realized that Roxas was shorter than her because the cloak didn't go down to the floor, it went down a little past her knees, but she liked it like this.

After she finished getting comfortable in her clothes, she went out the door and headed for the big room where Roxas had gone.

When she entered the room she immediately smelled food. She looked at where it was coming from and saw Roxas cooking in his little kitchen in the corner of the room. She walked towards him. He looked at her as he heard her footsteps.

"You hungry?" Roxas asked.

"…Hungry…" She replied.

"Good cause I am some eggs."

After a couple of minutes of Blue waiting on one of the couches, Roxas came with two plates with scrambled eggs on them. He handed one to her with a fork as well.

"That cloak looks good on you Blue." Roxas noticed as they began eating the eggs.

"…Thanks…"

They began to stare at each other as they continued to eat their eggs for a couple of minutes. None of them said anything as they ate their eggs. Not until they you both finished their eggs and their plates were on the giant table did someone say anything.

"So…where did you come from? Cause you suddenly appeared and were almost killed by that Organization East guy?" Roxas asked.

"…"

Blue just looked down at her feet and didn't say anything.

"You don't know? Or you just don't really know how to talk?"

Suddenly there was a giant explosion heard from outside. Roxas immediately got up, held his hand out causing the giant key to appear and ran out of the room into the hallway that led outside. Blue got up and followed him. As she ran down the hallway she put on the hood of her cloak.

Blue heard another explosion as Roxas slipped out the door causing her to rush towards the door.

When she exited through the door, she immediately stopped and hid behind the curtain of the door, only showing her head, which was covered by the hood of the cloak. What she saw were about a dozen black (what looked like sheep) with metal helmets and spiked bracelets on their legs. They had small, red wings jutting out of their backs and they looked very vicious. Blue watched as one of them started levitating as it flapped its little wings, start glowing red and then thrust towards Roxas.

"Zepesh!" Roxas muttered as he flung one of his keys at the sheep causing it to explode.

"…Zepesh?"

Roxas turned around to her hiding behind the curtain.

"Yes. Those things are called Zepesh. I want you to be careful because they blow up. Now use one of my key blades to fight them."

As Roxas told Blue about the key blades he threw her one of the giant keys he was holding.

"Key blade!" Blue said as she held up the key blade he had given her.

Blue walked out from behind the curtain and stood in a similar position with the key blade as Roxas. She kept her hood on to conceal her face.

Suddenly there was a shriek from the Zepesh and they began flying up and some began to glow red. Roxas jumped and began to run under them and started throwing his key blade at them causing them to explode. Blue went to throw the key blade but it suddenly disappeared. It appeared in Roxas' hand but the Zepesh between them exploded. Roxas passed the key blade back to her.

"Blue! You will have to swing it when there is a Zepesh between us because only the key blade master can use the key blade! If anyone else uses it, it appears in the key blade master's hand!" Roxas yelled to her.

Blue nodded and threw the key blade at a Zepesh that was flying at her. It once again went to Roxas and the Zepesh still exploded. Roxas passed it back to her.

Blue continued to throw the key blade, the key blade continued to appear into Roxas hand, the Zepesh between them kept exploding and Roxas kept passing it back to her.

After a while Blue noticed there were only a few left and she figured he had them. Suddenly she heard Roxas yell.

"Blue! Behind you!"

Blue turned around and noticed a Zepesh glowing red flying towards her. She threw the key blade but it disappeared again and this time it didn't hit the Zepesh because Roxas was behind her and the Zepesh was in front of her. She began to back away.

Roxas noticed Blue didn't have the key blade when it appeared in his hand. He quickly jumped in the air and whipped the key blade at the Zepesh. It hit the Zepesh causing it to explode but unfortunately the blast hit Blue throwing her against the wall and injuring her.

"Blue!"

Roxas quickly killed the remaining Zepesh in front of him and went to Blue.

"Blue. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…oh Blue."

There was another screech and Roxas turned around. Behind him was two more Zepesh and they were surrounded by fire, which meant they were prepared to use fire magic. They were about to use the fir magic when they were suddenly sliced in half and exploded. Two cards hit the ground in front of Roxas and Blue.

"Cards?"

"Need a hand?"

Roxas looked down at the end of the alleyway. Standing there was a man with short blonde hair, a blonde beard, wearing a biker jacket and jeans holding cards in his hands.


	4. Lorud

4

"_Hours seemed to always go on forever around him._"

"Do you need a hand?"

Roxas seemed to be frozen by the sight of the man who had just saved their lives. He looked back at Blue when he heard her move.

"…Roxas?" Blue said as she saw him.

"Blue. Your okay."

She got up and looked around. She immediately noticed the man standing at the end of the alleyway.

"Who? Where…Zepesh?" Blue tried to say.

"The Zepesh are gone Blue." He assured her.

"About that guy. I am going to find out who he is."

Roxas got up and made his key blades appear. He then began to run towards the man. He screamed as he charged towards him. Just as he was really close to the man, the man vanished. Roxas stopped screaming and slowed down. When he finally stopped he was right in front of the wall the man had been standing in front of.

"…What? Where did he go?!"

Roxas' key blades vanished and he turned towards Blue to begin walking in that direction. He immediately noticed the man standing in front of her. Roxas gasped as he tried to get around what had just happened. He shook his head of the whole thing and began to charge towards the man once again.

"Hello, young lady." The man said as he moved his arm to touch hers.

"_Gravi!_" yelled Roxas who had just jumped and who was in the air over the strange man.

The man was pulled towards the wall by Roxas' spell, which caused the man to slam against the wall. Roxas landed in front of Blue.

"Are you okay?" asked Roxas.

He then grabbed her arms with his hands. As soon as Roxas touched Blue everything around her vanished causing her to be in the middle of darkness. Strangely Blue's body was illuminated by and unknown light source.

"…huh? Roxas?" She asked.

Suddenly she appeared in a strange bright alleyway. Around her were strange white creatures. In front of the creatures was a boy like Roxas, only there were two people with him.

"…Who?" Blue asked.

She was suddenly interrupted by the boy.

"Who are you?!" The boy asked angrily.

"Huh? Me?"

Suddenly it went black again and she appeared on a little platform that looked like it was supposed to be an arena. The boy was fighting the white creatures with something that looked like –

It went black again.

"Blue? Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to Roxas' worried face. She noticed he was holding her body like she had fallen and he had caught her. She moved her eyes towards the wall the man had flown against. The man was still there but he was standing up and leaning against the wall.

"Your awake!" said Roxas with a smile.

"Huh?" Blue replied.

"You passed out, Blue."

"Good. The girl is awake." The man said as if he didn't care.

"Your still here? What did you do to her anyway?!" Roxas said angrily.

"I didn't do anything to her!" the man replied, insulted.

Roxas helped Blue up onto her feet.

"What happened, Roxas?"

Roxas and Blue both gasped.

"You can talk?"

"I can talk?"

"What happened when you passed out? Did you learn how to talk the whole time you were passed out?"

"I don't know? I suddenly can just talk."

"Are you done with being amazed that she can speak?" The man said, impatiently.

Roxas and Blue both looked at him with angry faces.

"Oh ya. Roxas, if that is your real name, I have to repay you for your little '_spell_'."

Roxas suddenly appeared on the ground, a few feet from Blue with pain from his face. The man was in front of Blue with his arm outstretched.

"Roxas! Why did you just stand there as he walked towards you?"

"Huh?"

The man pulled back his arm and turned to Blue.

"He didn't, young lady. I used my ability on him."

"What ability?"

"I control 'Time'."

Roxas gasped and got up.

"Time?!"

"Yes, Time."

"_He is more like 'Him' than I thought._" Roxas thought.

Roxas walked towards Blue and the man.

"What is your name?"

"Lorud."

"Lorud. That's a nice name." Blue said.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Blue asked.

"I was battling the Flashes called 'Abzbirt' and I happened to come into this alleyway and see you guys in distress."

"Abzbirt? Flashes?" Blue wondered.

"Abzbirt is a type of flash…" Lorud began.

"…Flashes are creatures that the Organization East can summon. Organization East is a group of 12, which control the flashes, and I believe who created the flashes. The flashes consist of 12 species, which represent the Chinese Zodiac. Zepesh are the flashes of the Zodiac animal 'Sheep'…"

"So those 'Zart' creatures are the flashes of the Zodiac animal 'Rat'?" Blue asked.

"Exactly, Blue." Roxas replied.

"…Well the creatures I fought, 'Abzbirt' are the flashes of the Zodiac animal 'Rabbit' or 'Hare'. The flashes are more like 'clones' of the Zodiac animals, only they are enhanced with armor and abilities so they can be used for battle…"

"Wait. How come when we defeated the Zarts, they turned into puffs of black smoke?"

"…They are like spirits that have been solidified by their masters. So when you 'kill' them, they revert back to there spirit form. But in the spirit form than cannot survive alone so they return back to their master…"

Lorud turned around to face away from them. He then turned his head so one of his eyes could see them.

"…Each flash have different abilities, strengths and come in different numbers. If you ever end up fighting a flash that appears alone, don't fight it, run for your life."

He began to rummage in his jacket. He pulled out two decks of cards and tossed them to Blue.

"You will need a weapon to fight, Blue."

Blue nodded and gestured Roxas to follow Lorud with her as she noticed him start to walk down the alleyway. She put her hood back on as she followed the man with Roxas.

They had been walking for an almost equivalent time to time it took to walk to Roxas' 'hidey hole' and it was just as confusing. As they walked, Blue had opened the cards and was holding them between her fingers like they were ninja stars. She was preparing for a fight were she wouldn't be helpless.

Lorud began to slow down until he stopped causing Blue to bump into him and drop all the cards she had been holding.

"Why did you stop?" She asked as she picked up the cards she had dropped.

"I can here the Abzbirt. They are where I left them." He said quietly.

"Get ready to fight, because they are waiting for us."

Lorud pulled out his cards, Blue held out her cards like ninja stars (also how he was holding them except only in one hand) and Roxas had made his key blades appear. Suddenly Lorud raised his hand and snapped. The sound of his snap appeared to echo everywhere.

"Why did you snap Lorud?"

"I was using my time power to freeze the Abzbirt so they don't see us come in and so they don't ambush us. That way we can attack first."

They turned the corner and walked into the street that was more like a giant alleyway because it was a square are with alleyways splitting off from it. Blue and Roxas hesitated as they walked into the area. Immediately when they walked in, they saw what seemed to be thousands of rabbits covered in full body armor frozen, some in mid-air. Lorud walked into the middle of the wall facing the creatures and stopped there. He gestured them over. They walked to where he was.

"Get into position to fight. I will unfreeze them in a –"

"Why?! Can't we just fight them like this?"

"Unfortunately magic doesn't affect anything frozen in time and the only way to defeat these flashes is to use magic because they are protected by their body armor."

Hearing that, Roxas and Blue got ready to fight.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1."

Lorud snapped causing an echo throughout the area. The Abzbrit began to slowly start to move back to original time. Blue shuddered as she saw the creatures notice them as they returned to normal time. As soon as they all un-froze they screeched all at once. Blue covered her ears but uncovered them and went back into fighting pose when Roxas nudged her. Unexpectedly all the Abzbirt lunged almost at once at them.


	5. Abzbirt

5

"_Fighting with him was always a blast."_

Blue heard the sound of metal and shattered glass as a Key blade appeared in each of Roxas' hands. On the other side of her she heard cards being quickly pulled out of a deck as Lorud prepared to fight also. She looked in front of her at the hoard of armoured rabbits know as: Abzbirt. They screeched loudly as they charged towards them. Blue's hair began to move as Roxas jumped, creating wind as he moved. Lorud thrust his hand forward and released the cards between his knuckles right as Roxas lunged. Blue could only stand there as fear held her to the ground. She just watched as Roxas struck them with his key blades launching back, leaving no scratches at all to them; and as Lorud's cards pierced there armor enough to get stuck but not enough to hurt the creature beneath the armour. Blue gasped as a dozen Abzbirt lunged at her. She quickly flew one of her cards at the one in front; the card pierced the armour and knocked the creature back. Her body froze as the rest of them came closer and closer to her.

"Thundera!" screamed Lorud as he noticed that Blue was in danger.

The spell immediately hit the creatures, knocking them back, causing them all to turn into puffs of black smoke. Blue fell down to her knees in relief. She sat for a while as Lorud and Roxas fought the creatures; feeling incompetent, she quickly remembered that she could fight. She lunged up and sprinted toward the Abzbirt. As she ran, she launched cards at them. Every card she threw had no effect. And suddenly, as her fear came back, a group of Abzbirt crashed on to her, knocking her to the ground. Her arms bled as she lay there causing her to feel weak. One of the creatures would lunge at her almost every second she lay at the ground. Every lunge was successful, which cause Blue to bleed in more places around her body. She began to wonder if she was going to survive this. In a desperate attempt to survive, Blue screamed the first word the came to mind.

"Gravi!"

Abzbirt all around her were suddenly pulled to the ground by purplish-black aura, causing them to disappear in puffs of smoke. She quickly got up and ran away to the wall closest to her. Her felt cold as she pushed it against the wall. She yelped as she saw Abzbirt charge towards her. She looked behind the group advancing towards her and saw Lorud throwing cards at other Abzbirts. She noticed that they were actually going right through their armour and destroying the creatures. At a closer look she realized that they electricity around and that he was yelling "Thunder" before he threw them. Blue immediately pulled out her cards. She placed them between her fingers.

She yelled: "Gravi!" as she threw them.

When the cards hit the Abzbirt, they disappeared and the Abzbirt were flung across the alleyway into the wall on the other side, destroying them. Blue continued to throw the cards until all the Abzbirt going towards her were gone. She quickly turned towards Roxas as he destroyed a dozen of them with a "Firaga" spell. Blue threw a card as she saw an Abzbirt jump at Roxas from behind his back. It was immediately flung against the wall.

"Thanks." He called.

Blue fell down on her knees as Roxas and Lorud destroyed the last of the Abzbirt. Roxas ran towards her as his key blades disappeared. Lorud walked over towards her also.

"Are you alright Blue?" Roxas asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." Blue replied.

"But you're covered in scratches and blood!"

"I was cornered for a second there, that's all."

They all froze as the heard clapping echoing threw the alleyway. Blue, Roxas and Lorud looked at the end of the alleyway where it was coming from. A figure in a red cloak with long, flowing blonde hair emerged from the darkness.

"Bravo." She said.

Her voice rang like a chorus of bells as she spoke.

"You took down all my beautiful minions." She spoke with a chuckle.

Roxas quickly got up and made his key blades appear. He walked a few metres towards her and stopped.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Me? I'm Alice." She said innocently.

"Why did you send those Abzbirt after us?"

She suddenly looked at Roxas and her smile vanished.

"I didn't send them for you, I sent them out so they could get some exercise."

Blue got up and glared at her.

"Well they came after us!" Blue screamed.

Alice's smile reappeared and she looked at blue.

"Well aren't you cute?" She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I am glad they found you. I was beginning to get board with my other play things."

She laughed as she said that. Her laughed sounded like chorus of angels. But Blue only glared at her. Roxas began to shake with anger and he suddenly lunged at her.

"Seductive Witch!" He yelled as he flew at her.

In an instant she went from standing under the lunging Roxas to standing beside Blue. Surprised and unprepared to land, Roxas slammed into the ground causing his key blades to slide across the floor. He immediately got up and moved his hands to call his key blades back. But instead of them returning, he fell back down to the ground and began to scream. Blue turned he head towards Alice and saw that she was pointing at Roxas and her hand was glowing.

"Stop hurting him!" Blue yelled.

Roxas suddenly stopped screaming and Alice turned to Blue. She suddenly grabbed her neck and lifted her up in the air. She began to squeeze Blue's neck causing Blue to start to gage. Blood started dripping from her neck.

Roxas immediately began to yell: "Blue!"


	6. Samurai

6

"_My Soul and Body must be too hot for you to handle!"_

Alice's screamed filled the entire alleyway. The blood curdling sound coming from her throat sounded as if a Angel was dying in there presence. Blue's ears pulsated with pain as the scream damaged her eardrums. The cause of Alice's screaming was unknown to Blue, but she knew it had suddenly occurred after Alice had pierced through Blue's neck with her mystical nails.

Roxas could see that which cause Alice so much pain. Even though he was curious to why it was hurting so. But he smiled anyway, knowing that it had saved Blue's life. He continued to stare at Alice's hand, which was releasing steam as it burned. That which was burning her, dripped from Blue's neck, down Alice's hand to the ground. It transformed from a normal bodily fluid to a defensive natural weapon, back to a normal as it dripped from Blue's neck.

Alice ravishingly searched for the cause of her pain even know she could plainly see it on her hand. Her mind just couldn't comprehend that this substance was the one causing her such distress. After a few moments of intense pain and useless searching, Alice finally realized that it was the dark-red substance pouring from the girl's neck. Realizing this, she quickly retracted her nails and tossed Blue a few feet away on to the cold, hard ground. Blue landed with thud, but continued to roll for a moment from the inertia pushing on her body. Blood continued to seep from the wound on her neck for a few seconds before the holes quickly cauterized themselves, with know harm what so ever to Blue. Her eardrums instantly stopped crying of the torture that they felt as the horrible screaming ceased.

"Wench! What have you done to me?" screamed Alice, obviously still in some pain.

Blue just stared with widened eyes, not knowing the answer to the question she was just asked. Swiftly, Blue stood up and took a step back as Alice began to approach her. Alice's nails became illuminated with light of magenta causing them to grow more then three times their regular length. As they grew longer, they emitted a metallic screech. In an attempt to escape, Blue began to run in the opposite direction of Alice; this attempt though was useless and Blue knew it, for she had witnessed Alice's great speed. Blue only got about a metre away before she felt the caress of Alice's hand against her face. As Alice's skin connected with Blue, a magical wave passed through Blue's body causing her body to freeze in mid-movement. Blue could not see Alice's other hand, but she knew what was going to happen next. Her heart began to race as she heard the sound of her nails extending. At the back of her mind, she figured she was doomed; her blood could not touch Alice if she extended her nails through Blue's body and she could think of nothing Roxas could do. She knew he wasn't fast enough to get to her to save her. Without any other choice, Blue waited for her untimely demise.

"Samurai! Protect and Defend!" Roxas suddenly called from behind Blue.

She then heard the sound of something ripping through reality; in the corner of her eye she saw a black, swirling cloud-like portal appear. From within the hole came a strange, large figure. It wore a long white kimono with a black sash that held it closed; helping keeping it closed were some buckles the ran from the top to the bottom. On it's head was a cobalt blue helmet, with no openings, only 3 silver bars the ran across the front of it. Lastly, on its back it had two long swords, in two black sheaths. The figure quickly unsheathed one of the swords and charged at Alice. Blue could only hear the sound of rushing wind as he came at the woman who was about to kill her. There was then the sound of metal slicing through the air and Blue suddenly felt Alice's presence disappear between, after which she heard blood splatter. The paralysis in her body instantly disappearing, causing her body to fall forward. Blue quickly stood up and turned to look at the battle taking place between her and Roxas.

The figure had both swords out this time and he was trying to catch Alice as she was switching locations every time he caught up to her. Blue could see the wound the figure inflicted after he appeared, on her arm. The gash was very thin, but blood still dripped out at a slow pace.

There was a rip as the figure sliced through Alice's red cloak. It was only a small rip on her sleeve, but Blue knew that meant it was catching up to her. Alice knew this too because she began to change locations faster than before.

Blue felt that this cat and mouse chase would go on for ever, or at least until one of them got tired. But as it chased Alice, both of them continued to increase their speed. The change thing about the fight though, was that it was silent, except for the sound of the wind rushing past them.

"You think this Nobody is going to defeat me?" Alice finally yelled to Roxas.

At that moment Alice's nails began to glow turning them into jagged claws. She extended them almost to the length of the Nobody's sword and the sword fight began.

Blue didn't really think of it as a sword fight because only one of them had a sword, but it sounded like a sword fight; it almost looked like one to. The Nobody would slash and Alice would block it, they would then separate and then Alice would slash the Nobody and it would block. During this process they would try and catch there opponent off guard, which would usually be unsuccessful. Every once in a while, the Nobody would catch her cloak or she would hit his kimono, but there weren't really any physical blows. They would just dance around each other and dodge each other blows or block them.

Suddenly though, in the midst of the battle, where it was starting to get intense and all there blows would clash against each other, the Nobody suddenly jumped back away from the fight a few metres away from Alice.

"You afraid I would beat you, Nobody?" Alice said tauntingly.

Roxas suddenly stood up and yelled to the Nobody.

"Duel!"

The Nobody took a fighting pose and stared down Alice. As it prepared itself, a giant ring of light appeared on the ground around the Nobody and Alice. It started as two glowing dots behind both the Nobody and Alice, and then shot lines out of like beams, that eventually met at the middle of each side. Cherry blossoms began to fall from the sky. There were no trees around, let alone cherry blossom trees so Blue wondered where they were coming from. But all she could see was that they were falling from nowhere, out of the sky.

Feeling an opening, Alice charged at the Nobody. Without any notice, the Nobody disappeared, and reappeared behind Alice. Out of nowhere, a X-shaped cut appeared across her chest. Blood then gushed out of the wound and Alice fell forward onto her knees with a loud ear piercing scream. The glowing circle suddenly disappeared. As she lay in the ground, the Nobody put his swords back in their sheaths. Shortly after putting its swords away, magenta glowing nails pierced through the Nobody's back and came out the other side.

"Useless Nobody." was all Alice said before moving her hand to left then back to the right, disconnecting the top half of it's body from the bottom.

The two halves then vanished in a two puffs of white smoke. The cherry blossoms vanished with it. Alice stood up and shortened her nails back to normal. She then began to laugh, sounding as if a chorus of angels had entered the alleyway. She looked very pleased with herself when she turned towards Blue. Blue could immediately see the damage done to her. She had cuts all over her cloak, but none were covered with or gushing out blood except the X-shaped cut in the middle of her chest. Alice began to stretch her arms to side and then stretched them up to the sky. Blue unexpectedly saw her cloak begin to glow bright red. In glowed for a minute or two before her cloak returned to normal. A gasp escaped Blue's mouth as she saw Alice's cloak. She saw that it was had no scratches or tears what so ever.

"Now I can finish what I started. There better be no more interruptions." Alice said sternly.

She began to walk towards Blue once again. This time though, Roxas was ready. He immediately spread his hands to summon his key blades. Once they had appeared, he jumped and lunged at Alice. This time, Alice didn't move and was hit in side by Roxas' key blades as he did a spinning slash, knocking her into the wall. She was hit with such force that she made a hole in the wall with her body. Smoke covered her body as part of the wall around the hole crumbled. Roxas stood facing the wall with his key blades crossed in front of him in a defensive stance. As he stood there, five magenta spears shot from behind the smoke at Roxas. Instead of impaling Roxas, his crossed key blades blocked the spears. Since the spears were still extending, they started pushing Roxas, until he was pushed up against the wall of the alleyway. The smoke cleared, revealing Alice slowly walking out of the hole with her left arm outstretched, which was the hand that her fingernails had extended from.

"Unbreakable? Now I know for sure that those key blades of yours are special. But that is not the result I wanted. I wanted...you...dead!" She said, pushing Roxas against the wall with her nails each time she took a pause.

She then turned her head towards Blue. Alice then put her right arm over her left, pointing it at Blue.

"Now that I have immobilized you, you can't defend Blue." At the moment she extended her fingernails straight at Blue, as if they were bullets.

The speed they extended at was so great that they were already more than half way to Blue before she noticed them. And she immediately knew they were shooting to kill.

Suddenly Blue heard the sound of a sword slicing against metal, and the nails stopped abruptly in front of her. She watched as a majority of each nail fell to the ground and shattered. The only part left of the nail was small pieces jutting a few centimetres of each finger. Blue quickly turned her head to side to see Lorud standing there.

"Sorry it took so long to help. I figured that Roxas had it handled, and..." Lorud turned his head towards Alice. "...I don't like fighting beautiful women." He said with a chuckle.

He held out his hand for Blue to help her up. She looked at it for a bit and thought about the last thing said before grabbing it.

"Now that's finish off this pretty lady!" as he said this he grabbed a card in each hand and prepared to throw them. "Aero!" He yelled as he threw them.

The two cards sliced through the extended fingernails, holding Roxas to wall, each at a different. With the added power of the spell, they went straight through destroying them and freeing Roxas. Roxas instantaneously charged at Alice with his key blades in a fighting stance. As he flew at her, a staff randomly appeared in her hand, like Roxas' key blades; with it she quickly blocked Roxas' attack and threw him back.

"You think that my claws are my only way of defense?" She said, clearly annoyed.

She swiftly pointed her staff at Roxas. The orb on the tip started to glow. Roxas held of his key blades, bracing himself. A white beam rapidly came out the orb, throwing Roxas against the wall. His key blades vanished, and his body slid down the wall onto the ground with a thud. Roxas lay face first on the ground and didn't move. Blue expected him to get up but he didn't. She was about to run but Lorud grabbed her shoulder, so she just yelled to him.

"Roxas...Roxas... Roxas! She yelled, screaming the third time she called his name.

Blue then turned to Alice with angry eyes and yelled at her.

"What did you do to him! What did you do to Roxas!"

Alice looked at her and began to chuckle.

"What did you do to him Hag!"

"Humph! All I did was put his consciousness into a submission. He's not dead, but he's out of my way." She raised her staff at Blue and Lorud. "Now I am going to knock you guys out of consciousness, to get my revenge on you, wench!"

The orb then began to glow, and before Blue or Lorud could move, the blast hit both of them, knocking them back and blacking out their conscious minds.


End file.
